


Foxy Likes Sweet Berries

by Ingoma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Truly Bedrock, Truly Bedrock RPF
Genre: Addiction, Berries, Fox Instincts, Foxes, Foxes Like Sweetberries, Friendship, Gen, Respawn, Truly Bedrock - Freeform, friends are amazing, i love friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: "Foxy," Jessiie said gently. "The first step of recovering is admitting you have a problem.""I'm not! I am not addicted to Sweet Berries!" Foxy shouted.The berry stains around his muzzle said otherwise...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Foxy Likes Sweet Berries

It all started in the taiga. Foxy had just been out for a walk, enjoying the day on Truly Bedrock. His legs had been drawn to the taiga that morning. It wasn’t very unusual. Despite being humanoid, at heart, Foxy still had the instincts of a fox, and the spruce trees were his home. He walked on a gentle podzil, light on his feet. The foxes scurried away as he passed, though one brave pup sniffed him, making a confused face as to why this giant beast smelled like a fox. Foxy gave it a little pet, making note of a curious scar down its head, before it scurried away.

While along his wandering, Foxy was curious to notice some bushes he had spotted previously now had red berries growing out of them. The berries were red and rather small, growing in bunches on thorn covered branches. Foxy reached out to pick one, and yelped when his hand came into contact. A nearby fox scurried away through the bushes, scared by his vocalization. A small reminder of Foxy’s player side. Foxy was a bit more careful when he picked the next bunch. 

Sniffing the berries, Foxy noted they had a sweet smell. It was a very unique smell, and Foxy couldn’t place what it smelled like, a strange mix of sweetness. It didn’t smell poisonous. The smell was rather… alluring. Foxy felt his fox instincts guiding him towards it like an ocelot to a fish. Hoping it wasn’t poisonous, Foxy took a bite.

And another.

And another.

They were good. Really good. It had a sweet flavor, but with a small tartness that made Foxy’s mouth salivate. It was juicy, like a melon, but with a smooth center that Foxy could crush with his tongue. The sweet juice filled his mouth with every berry he ate. Soon, he found the berries he had grabbed ran out. His paw was pricked as he grabbed some more, but that was a temporary concern. 

He just wanted to eat some more berries.

.

The next day, Foxy journeyed to the same spot in the forest, searching for any newly grown berries.While the bushes he had foraged yesterday were void of any ripe berries, some nearby bushes yielded half a stack of sweet berries. Foxy dove through half of them, before deciding to save a few for later. Unlike the previous day, he had business to attend with a certain goggled zombie on the server. 

The zombie in question did a double take when Foxy approached. “Have you been eating blood?” ZloyXP asked.

“Just these berries,” Foxy replied, bringing another few into his mouth. He checked his supply. Halfway gone and it was only noon. He might need to make another trip searching for more locations. 

“...Why?” Zloy asked.

“They taste really good! You should find some on your own,” Foxy suggested. He thought about sharing, but with how few he had left, it wouldn’t do. Zloy could always find his own. 

Although, Foxy wondered if he even wanted Zloy to find them. The more Zloy had, the less Foxy could eat. This made his fur rise slightly. Zloy’s eyes rested on the fur, but he shrugged and started talking about Pebbles.

Foxy ate some more berries.

.

It became a habit, a daily routine. Each morning Foxy would make a trip to the taiga to stock up on more sweet berries. Each day, they’d be gone by noon, requiring a new trip to the taiga. Foxy even built a small base, a simple place for him to dump any trash he had that could stop him from gathering another stack of berries. He often noticed foxes with the berries in their mouths, chowing down on _his_ berries. 

They were his berries. His to gather, his to eat. 

He was the only one who really loved them. That’s why they were his.

One day, he found himself following the foxes to find where they were getting their sweet berries. The one he was currently following didn’t hold any berries in its mouth. Foxy crept along, sneaking after his non-sentient cousin through leaves and crawlspace. The needles scraped his fur and caught on his sweater. Still, Foxy kept on. The fox knew where the berries were. Foxy had to have them. 

There! The fox scurried away into the bushes, unbothered by their thorns. Foxy had learned how to move his hands to avoid a poke if he was careful. By this point, he didn’t care about the pricks as he tore at berries, getting about as much on his paws and muzzle as he did in his mouth. He licked his hand to clean some of the precious juice off before crawling closer to the berries. It was his own personal heaven. Berry bushes surrounded him. The foxes he scared away were cowering in the bushes, looking at the giant Foxy with bushy tails. Maybe if Foxy had a tail, he’d be able to recognize the fear in the animal’s body. Instead, he kept tearing through bushes, uncaring about the damage he did. He wanted berries, and the bushes had them.

As the sun set that day, a plump Foxy laid in the berry bushes. Under the light of the broken moon, a foxy slept full of sweet berries.

The next morning his stomach hurt and he removed the thorns from his body. He also marked the location down, making it another stop on his sweet berry gathering journey. 

.

Foxy wasn’t obsessed with sweet berries. The fact that his snout always had a twinge of dried berry juice was just a testament to their good taste. That’s what he told a Lyarrah when she came around to visit.

“I haven’t seen you in a week,” Lyarrah pointed out. 

“I’ve been busy on my base,” Foxy insisted.

“Or the berry farm.” 

Foxy had realized that gathering wild sweet berries was a lot of work, and had created a farm of them outside his house. If he was actively working it, he could get several chests full of his precious berry a day. If he wasn’t though, he only could get a few stacks. Therefore, it was important he actively maintain his sweet berry farm, so he could enjoy the precious treat. All this was explained in clear detail to Lyarrah.

“You don’t eat treats every day, Foxy,” Lyarrah pointed out. 

That was a stupid response, and Lyarrah should know it. You want to eat food you enjoy. Foxy enjoyed sweet berries. When he pointed that out, Lyarrah rolled her eyes.

Foxy decided to ignore Lyarrah from now on.

.

  
  
  
  
  


Foxy didn’t pay much attention to the server these days. The mystery of the moon, the villagers, everything lay forgotten as he kept expanding his berry farm. Silentwhisperer was the last to try and talk to him.

“Want to do something together?”

Foxy had declined, not even pausing in his eating of sweet berries. Silent had walked away without a fuss. 

The berries always stained his teeth and muzzle. They never tasted quite as good as the first time. Foxy journeyed into the forest, comparing berries. He died from not paying attention to hostile mobs, too busy gouging on sweet berries to worry about his health.

He didn’t know the worried looks on his servermates faces when they read their communicator and saw Foxy’s death message.

The other fox on the server, Tizztom, avoided the taiga like the plague. 

Zloy couldn’t bear this anymore.

.

Foxy felt a buzz from his communicator. The device had often been neglected, and it took a moment to skim through old messages to the latest alert. 

>ZloYXP: Meeting at the newstand. All must attend! Yes, even you Foxy. No staying inside eating sweet berries!

Foxy felt slightly called out. If it was _so important_ that everyone goes to this _important_ meeting, then Foxy would go. No reason for him not to.

Except, if he did attend, he would be neglecting his farm. Which meant less berries. Plus, he thought he had spied a fox crawling around, trying to reach the berries that he had cultivated. The fox would meet the edge of his sword if it dared steal his berries. Foxy ate some more. 

Then again, if he went to the meeting, it would shut up everyone who claimed he ‘wasn’t okay.’ Foxy was fine, and any who said otherwise were wrong. 

With that in mind, he grabbed a few stacks of sweet berries to eat while there and made his way to the newstand. On his way, he noticed a few new shops that had been erected since his last visit. The Truly Bedrock Herald was on its 6th edition as well. He hadn’t even bought 4 or 5. 

Once he arrived at the newstand, munching on sweetberries, he noted that most of the other Truly Bedrockers were there. The only person missing was the one who called this meeting. Zloy.

“Hey, Foxy,” KillaDrone said. “Eating berries again?”

Foxy’s fur prickled at that. “Why? Is it wrong to eat foods I enjoy?”

“Well, no but…” Killa stammered.

“Then leave me alone,” Foxy snapped.

If he was paying more attention, he’d have noticed the small, sad shake of Zap113’s head. The conversations dwindled after that.

It took a few minutes of uncomfortable silence for Zloy to arrive.

“What is up the world of the living?” Zloy greeted the group, which responded with some scattered hellos. “Good to see you too, Foxy.”

Foxy opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Lyarrah. “Now that we’re all here, let’s go inside.”

Inside where? Foxy wondered, but found his hand grabbed by JessiieB and himself being dragged through a door, into a new, well put together room. He was sat down in a chair, feeling rather uncomfortable as all the Truly Bedrockers took their seat. Zloy shut the door behind them.

Foxy ate more sweet berries. Zloy took his time sitting down across from Foxy.

TrizzTom was staring at the sweet berries in Foxy’s hand. So was DB. And Jay. The rest of the Truly Bedrockers were either looking at Foxy or shaking their heads.

“What’s this about?” Foxy asked.

“Foxy,” Zloy began, “you know we’re your friends. And as your friends, we like to support you in making the best decisions for yourself. And I know everyone here knows you have a problem. If you think about it, you might realize you have one too.”

“What do you mean?” Foxy asked. “I don’t have a problem.”

"Foxy," Jessiie said gently. "The first step of recovering is admitting you have a problem."

"I'm not! I am not addicted to Sweet Berries!" Foxy shouted.

Foxy hadn’t looked in a mirror before arriving at the meeting. If he had, he might’ve noticed that his snout was covered in dried berry juice. His fur was unkempt, and his teeth stained. 

“...None of us said that you were addicted. You did,” Zloy pointed out.

Foxy looked at the sweet berries in his paws. He looked around the room, at all the faces of the Truly Bedrockers. 

“No… You just want me to give these up, don’t you?” Foxy said, hackles rising.

“Foxy, we just want what’s best for you,” Jessiie began.

“No, you don’t!” Foxy shouted. “I know what’s best for me. And you’re here trying to take my berries away from me. Well, I won’t let you tell me what’s right or wrong. I like sweet berries and that is why I eat them. No ‘addiction’ needed!”

Foxy stood up from his chair. Lyarrah jumped up as well, looking angrily at Foxy. He stormed past her, and tried the door. It was locked. Foxy took his axe and chopped the door down. He took it with him. 

He left behind a room full of concerned faces. Lyarrah walked towards the door, but was stopped by Jessiie. 

“He needs to figure this out himself. We won’t do anymore good today,” she said softly.

.

Foxy wasn’t upset. No, not at all. He was disappointed that his friends were so _blind_ to the fact that he was okay. The berries were simply food. Very good food. He might spend some time on his berry farm, but an addiction? They were wrong.

He might’ve been the one to bring it up, but they were wrong. 

He was so frustrated, he didn’t notice his feet bringing him back to the taiga where this all began, instead of his home. The foxes ran as he stomped through the forest, leaving a trail of disturbed podzil in his path. He found the few berry bushes he hadn’t torn up and brought home. Large red berries grew there, and Foxy popped one into his mouth, letting the comforting juice wash between his canines.

They were in the wrong. They just couldn’t _see_ it.

They had to be.

.

Foxy found himself in his bed again, with the tell tale ache that spoke of a monster finding the fox. Checking his communicator confirmed it.

>FoxyNoTail shot by Skeleton

He had lost his precious berries. He needed to get more. Foxy rolled out of bed and walked outside. It was still night, the broken moon of the server reflecting light despite its cracks. He walked to the berry farm, and in a long practiced motion began funneling the precious berries to his mouth. One crunched under his canines. Two crunched under his canines…

He continued this ritual, eating and putting some in his inventory as he journeyed through the ever growing farm. It spoke well of the moon that Foxy’s eyes managed to catch a figure in the shadows. A figure that looked remarkably like…

“Fox,” Foxy hissed. A creature trying to steal _his_ berries. It would nor get away with this. Foxy ran, chasing the scurrying creature. It leapt,but crashed into the wall, the barrier too high for foxes. When it tried to dash away, Foxy made for his sword to kill it.

He had just died.

He had no sword.

Shoot.

The fox had a berry in its mouth though. _Foxy’s_ berry. He might not be able to slice the fox, but he could get his berry back. With the help of powerful hindlegs, Foxy grabbed the creature by the throat. The fur was familiar against his paws, as well as a scar down its neck.

A scar.

Down its neck.

…

He knew this pup. This hungry fox struggling against his hands. He knew it from before sweet berries. From before his obsession. It had let him pet it.

Yet now Foxy wanted to murder it.

What had he become?

Foxy let go of the creature. It ran away with his precious sweet berry. Not quite so precious anymore. Foxy took out his communicator, friends having sent messages of concern after his death.

>FoxyNoTail: i need help

….

>ZloYXP: We’re coming.

.

Foxy always enjoyed strolling his friends’ builds, seeing what exciting new things people had created on the server. Zloy was still pushing Pebbles, Jessiie was still being her amazing self, and Foxy was building a new shop.

Foxy had cried when he helped tear down his sweet berry farm. That moment was the hardest. He may have gotten obsessed, but that was a good farm he had built. 

He was slowly trying the taiga, but he always made sure another Truly Bedrocker was there, just in case.

The only contact he had now with sweet berries?

“Hello, Foxy,” Foxy cooed at the fox with a scar down its neck. He fed it a small, rationed out portion of berries. The fox happily munched away at the treats. Foxy was happy. 

Life was good.


End file.
